


Run Away

by sugaonii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaonii/pseuds/sugaonii
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma are great friends, but a while ago Kenma had become distant and so now Kuroo is being pushy to try and break Kenma's shell (again)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugaandspice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/gifts).



> I've been struggling to write for a while and it took me like two months just to get this much so here ya go
> 
> Also the name Run Away is from an [Alexandros] song

"Come on Kenma, how many times have I asked just today? Like thirty? Please? Why are you so against me coming to your house?" 

Kuroo pushed his knee against Kenma's, watching the screen of his game. He had been pestering Kenma all week, and he still wouldn't budge. Kenma did not like the idea of Kuroo coming to his house. 

Kenma ignored Kuroo for another moment and continued to tap away on the buttons of his PSP. He spoke up a moment later.

"You've only asked like ten times. Why do you want to come over so badly? You've been inside before."

Kenma said, starting to mumble again. The train was crowded, they always rode back together so they didn't have to worry about anyone else pressed up against them. 

"Best friends visit each other right? I want to see what your house looks like now. You used to let me come over all the time."

Kuroo scooted closer to him. Kenma had gone to his house a few times, but usually if they hung out it would be at the library or somewhere. Kenma wasn't too fond of being alone with people. Things were becoming different with Kuroo though, since he was so adamant on going to Kenma's house and being closer to him all the time. They had known each other for forever, and they hung out all the time as kids at each other’s houses. As Kenma got older he didn't want to have Kuroo over. 

"I'll even help your mom make dinner. And do the laundry. I'll do your laundry for you." 

Kuroo grinned, seeing that Kenma's game had paused so he reached over and took it from him so that he would finally pay attention. Kenma's hands stayed in their position as the PSP disappeared from his hands. Kenma froze and his mouth hung open slightly. 

"What? Give that back. I'm busy."

Kenma told him quietly. He reached over for it. 

"Answer me first, and then you can play your little game." 

Kenma put his hands down and sat back, looking up at the ceiling of the train. Why argue with him anymore? It was obvious that Kuroo wouldn't stop asking. 

"If I let you come over what are you going to do?"

Kuroo didn't actually know. He just wanted to go to Kenma's house and see what it was like. He wanted to be with him for a while. 

"I told you, I'm going to help your mom with dinner and do your laundry."

"Don't do my laundry. That's weird."

Kuroo smirked. 

"Weird? How? It’s just clothes. I see them every day." 

Kenma shifted in his seat, glancing over at Kuroo. "It's just weird." 

"Your mom loves me."

Kuroo laughed at him and wrapped his arm around Kenma's shoulders, handing back his video game. Kenma took it and continued playing, ignoring the arm. 

"I'm coming over."

"I guess so."

\---

They walked back as normal once getting off the train, except Kuroo didn't part at the usual crossroad. Kuroo couldn't remember the last time that he had properly been inside of Kenma's house, it had been so long. Sometimes Kuroo would walk Kenma home and say hi to his parents through the door, but that was it. Kenma would go inside, and shut the door, then Kuroo would turn and walk away. It just became a normal thing.

Kenma was still focused on his game, not needing to focus on where he was walking. It was muscle memory by now. Kuroo, however, kept his eyes forward, knowing Kenma would put his game away when he finished. And that happened right when they got outside of his house.

Kenma led the way, sort of hesitantly holding the door open. Kuroo stepped in, behind him. 

Kenma led Kuroo to the living room area, and sat down. 

"Am I not allowed into your room?" Kuroo asked, still standing. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

He took in the aesthetic of the room. It was basically the same setup from when they were kids. Kuroo loved it. It was still had the same pretty aesthetic from when they were kids. He made a mental note to compliment it when he saw Kenma's mother later. 

Kenma shifted on his seat. "My room is messy. So I thought-"

"-We could sit out here? That's no fun. I wanted to see your room. Is it the same as when we were kids? Do you still have your Sailor Moon figures?" Kuroo asked, and knelt down to sit on the floor by the kotatsu. 

"My room isn't clean. I didn't know you were coming over." 

"And you think that's a reason that will keep me out? Please Kenny? I bet you secretly want to let me in." 

Kenma sighed and looked at his lap. 

"Kenma? Did you bring a friend home?" 

Kuroo quickly stood back up and looked over to see Mrs. Kozume. He gave shallow bow and then waved.

"Hello Mrs. Kozume! I hope you don't mind me stopping by." He smiled to her.

"Oh, Kuroo-san! It’s nice to see you. You're always welcome." She turned to Kenma. 

"Be a nice to our guest, Kenma! Don't be cold."

It was obvious that Mrs. Kozume was Kenma's mom. They shared facial features, like their nose and eye shapes, except that she had brown eyes. She had more rounded cheeks and wore an apron over her dress. They were about the same height, both sort of skinny, except that she was more curvy.

Kuroo spoke up again. 

"Mrs. Kozume? Do you mind if I stay for dinner?"

"I don't mind at all. You're always welcome! Kenma, you should invite him over more."

"I didn't even invi-"

"I will definitely come over more!"

Kenma looked over at Kuroo and sighed. He wouldn't say that he was upset, he just couldn't find the right emotion. A while back there had been a point where Kenma didn't want to be with anyone. And thats when he stopped letting Kuroo hang out. Kuroo had caught on that Kenma probably wasn't well (it probably took about two days), and told his parents at dinner. Kuroo's parents then told Kenma's parents, who then checked up on Kenma. Something wasn't right, and they had eventually gotten Kenma to tell them what was wrong. 

"What do you say Kenma? You aren't going to go against your mom and not let me into your room, are you?"


End file.
